mariofandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Twilight Sheikah
Plagiarism We are aware that some of the content of our site is copied. That occurred awhile back by a member who just copied articles and left. We tried to clean up most of it, but as you noticed we missed a spot. I appreciate your help in removing that. - Count Caterpie 05:36, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! There may be some left...those relation sections should be re-typed. -'TwilightSheikah' 05:38, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Re: Zeldapedia Its okay. As long as you contribute here, I'm fine with it. Stars and Japas have been banned so they won't harass you. - Count Caterpie 06:06, August 30, 2010 (UTC) What happened on ZP and what happens here should be separate things. As long as you don't try to bypass your ban on ZP, I don't see any issues arising from ZP members here. If you try not to cause any problems with the ZP members you have had issues with, I'll try to keep them from bringing up past issues. The best way to resolve all the past conflicts would be for both parties to keep their distance. Birdman5589 19:19, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Oh.........too late! Someone banned Twilight Sheikah...so I went to ZP...cause I'm pretty sure it might of been them, since it doesn't seem like it was a Mario admin. -[[User:Wind Mage Master|'Wind']] [[User talk:Wind Mage Master|'Mage']] 19:36, August 30, 2010 (UTC) How could they ban you. I didn't see it in the ban logs. Also, wouldn't they need admin rights? Birdman5589 19:40, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Dude. Why try to cause problems. Why did you go and put that latest message on BassJapas talk page. That wasn't needed. I'm trying to get them to back off but those types of actions don't help matters at all. I can't convince them to back off when you keep trying to pick a fight. Honestly, what did that gain for anybody. Yes they have done some stuff they shouldn't have, but your actions give them cause to retaliate. Please stop feeding this endless cycle so things can be resolved once and for all. Birdman5589 19:39, August 30, 2010 (UTC) I'm with Birdman here, don't try to start fights between these two wikis. I'm not sure what kind of revolution you're trying to start, but if you continue you will be removed from this site. - Count Caterpie 19:43, August 30, 2010 (UTC) If you have something to want to say to a member on ZP, leave a message on my talk page on this wiki. I will act as a mediator between you and Stars/BassJapas, ect. If this simple solution can't solve things, then I feel things are going to get ugly. Birdman5589 19:58, August 30, 2010 (UTC) And if things get ugly, and you ruin relations between these two wikis, I will ban you into next decade. I'm not joking, we've done it before. Also, don't bring me up. You said something about admins from other wikis planning something. And then you mention my name. I don't want any false conclusions forming. - Count Caterpie 20:02, August 30, 2010 (UTC) STOP editing! This is the 4th edit conflict and I've had to type the paragraph over so many times. Please wait let me speak! -[[User:Wind Mage Master|'Wind']] [[User talk:Wind Mage Master|'Mage']] 20:05, August 30, 2010 (UTC) I'll go fast, because I don't want to type everything again! I needed to blow off steam, cause there have been lots of insults directed at me. I saw ny ip had changed so I couldn't bare it, I had to say something, and I got carried away. Most of it was my personal issues. And it wasn't me who was trying to start this "revolution" it was a diffrent admin on a diffrent wiki that suggested it to me and bioshock. I think there was more to say, but I forgot. I am sorry, it will not happen again, unless I find someone has banned me again, and I find out it was them. Otherwise, I will stop, I guess it wasn't neccicary, and I didn't see what birdie left on my talk till after. Sorry. -[[User:Wind Mage Master|'Wind']] [[User talk:Wind Mage Master|'Mage']] 20:14, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Wikia is not the place to blow off steam. And even if somebody blocks you, don't go starting wars. - Count Caterpie 20:17, August 30, 2010 (UTC) I'm not trying to start "wars" I was mad at all of the insults (most of which, you haven't seen) and I couldn't bare it. There have been many fights between me and her. A lot! Like I said, it won't happen again. -[[User:Wind Mage Master|'Wind']] [[User talk:Wind Mage Master|'Mage']] 20:21, August 30, 2010 (UTC)